The Eye of the Storm
by Star Gazer2
Summary: This is just a weird little story I wrote. I'm gettin' pretty tired of the 'I Stand Alone' series, so I decided to write something new. This is very short, and it's about what happened to Dumbledore after he took Harry to the Dursleys. Reading the 'I Stan


The Eye of the Storm  
  
  
Okay, this is going to be a nice interlude before I continue to work on the 'I Stand Alone' series. This is about what happened after Dumbledore took Harry to the Dursleys'. Reading the 'I Stand Alone' series would help, because some of the Auror-characters are the same. But, for those of you who have either not read the 'I Stand Alone' series, and don't want to (I would recommend it, however. I think it's good) or for those who have forgotten some of the characters, here is a brief cast list:  
  
Ari Prewett- brother to Christina Prewitt, was an Auror, died  
Christina Prewitt- sister to Ari Prewitt, was an Auror, died  
Delia McKinnon- married to Brian McKinnon, was an Auror, died  
Brian McKinnon- married to Delia McKinnon, was an Auror, died  
Athena and Alanna Collinen- twin sisters, were Aurors, died  
Emily Bones- was an Auror, died  
Serina Laker- was an Auror, friend of James' mom, died  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore called the meeting of the Official League of Aurors (or at least what was left of it) together.  
  
"Now that Voldemort has been...er... delayed, at the moment, I see no further reason to continue the League. That is, unless, he comes back." Several people in the room flinched at the thought. "Over half of the League is gone now. So many people dead, so many lives taken. Ari, Christina, Delia, Brian, Athena, Alanna, Emily, Serina,...and James. Most disturbing of all is that one, one who I trusted, is gone. One who had the lives of three people in his hands, but then tossed them into Voldemort's clutches." Several people in the room, looked down at their laps, or scowled at the memory.   
  
"But that is not the point of this meeting. I know that Voldemort will not rest until he has what he wishes. Muggles have a term for a storm called a hurricane. There is supposedly the 'eye' of the storm, a part where it is peaceful, and all is well. Then, suddenly, the storm comes back, full force. People are killed, for they don't know that it is the eye, not the end of the storm. I believe this is a perfect demonstration of what will happen. This is simply the eye of the storm. Many people will venture out, believing it is the end. More witches and wizards will die, more than before, for the storm is not over!" Dumbledore banged his hand on the table for the last 3 syllables. Everyone in the room was speechless about the warning.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, friends. The worst is yet to come."  
  
~*~  
  
Later, after the meeting, Arabella Figg walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus! Albus! I know one of the first things Voldemort wishes ill is the young Harry Potter. You do have some protection planned for him, do you not?"  
  
"Yes. There is a spell that as long as he is in the care of his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys, he will be safe."  
  
"Don't you think there should be, perhaps, a bit...more?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Arabella."  
  
"I was thinking. Maybe I could live near the Dursleys. If I see some...odd things happening, I could protect him. I knew James and Lily very well...and...I would feel somewhat responsible if Harry died."  
  
"That is a very good idea, Arabella. I will schedule it at once."  
  
"Thank you, Albus."  
  
~*~  
  
Remember friends...beware...the rest of the storm is yet to come.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Kinda weird, don't ya think? Not my best. Did anyone notice in Book 4 how Dumbledore said, and I quote (this is to Sirius)  
  
" Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher-the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."  
  
Mrs. Figg (and it's spelled the same) is the old woman who lives at Privet Drive, and takes care of Harry occasionally. I have a theory that Ms. Rowling never ever mentions someone offhandedly. It is always for a reason. Also, in the second book, Mr. Weasly mentioned Mundungus Fletcher. I'm too lazy to get up and get my copy of the book, but the 4th book is sitting right here next to me. Anyway, off I go, to continue with the 6th part of I Stand Alone.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Ari and Christina, Delia and Brian, Emily, Athena and Alanna Collien, and Serina Laker. J.K. Rowling owns everything else, the quote I used (which is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, p. 713) as well as she owns herself.  
  
A parting message, before I leave: PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
